ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orbitar Unleashed
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Peril of the Power Plant |NxEpisode = The Devious Doppelgänger}} The Orbitar Unleashed is the 29th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story With Zaurus gone for so long, Prisman and Shugaron were getting worried after looking around for him to no avail. Meanwhile, Grandos and gang were trying out the new powers of the Orbitar. There were giant laser cannons and missiles equipped in the ship. There was also a biological signal detection system, and the periscope was enhanced. With these equipment, they tried to track down the activity of Fangular, but the results assured them that he had been killed. Grandos, enraged, decided to to send the Orbitar out of the ground to destroy the nuclear power plant by himself. The ship bursting out of the Earth immediately caught the attention of Prisman and Shugaron. Shugaron fired a Worn Ray at the ship, but the Orbitar was faster and dodged it. *Grandos: Behold, this is the true form of by spaceship. I shall bring disaster to all Earthlings! *Prisman: Not on my watch! Prisman quickly flew into the air and gave chase. In an effort to stop the Ultra, Khan Digifer speedily looked for a kaiju that had previously been printed, so the supercomputer did not have to load long before printing it. The Orbitar fired a stream of cells out into the air, which formed into Varricane. *Prisman: Oh, not him again. *Grandos: Oh yes it is him again! You guys can fight while we destroy the Sendai Nuclear Plant! Varricane spun around to create strong winds to blow Prisman away, but he turned into Yellow Mode. He used his speed and flew against the winds until he reached Varricane. The Ultra gripped onto the kaiju's jellyfish-like tentacles and punched him. As the two were fighting in mid-air, the Orbitar had already flown away. However, Shugaron pursued them. Shugaron ran to the Itomori train station where a bullet train was about to depart for Satsumasendai. Shugaron leapt on top of the train in time, chasing after the Orbitar. The train neared the Orbitar. Grandos hurriedly set the Kaiju 3D Printer to print more kaiju. The Orbitar shot out two streams of cells which created human-sized Astromons and Takkong. They landed on top of the train, in front of Shugaron. In the air, Varricane gained the upper hand by entangling Prisman in his tentacles and shocking him with volts of electricity. Prisman summoned a Prism Sword from his bracelet. He speedily slashed off Varricane's tentacles. He roared in anger, spinning around to cause winds. The Ultra then used Speeding Dash attack, striking Varricane while swiftly flying around him in the opposite direction of the kaiju's spins. The friction gravely damaged Varricane, and he was engulfed in a fiery explosion. Prisman, having destroyed his obstacle, tried to reach the Orbitar, but realised that Shugaron was having difficulty battling Astromons and Takkong. Astromons was breathing fire at Shugaron while Takkong repeatedly crashed into him with his body mass. Prisman turned into Multi Mode. He landed on the train. He grabbed Astromons from behind by the horn. Shugaron punched Takkong and bludgeoned him with his tail. Prisman and Astromons grappled each other until the kaiju released acid gas to suffocate him. Astromons then whipped the confused Ultra and hit him with his hook hand. Takkong sprayed pressurized water, which Shugaron dodged. The water unintentionally cleared the acid mist. Prisman took the chance to kick Astromons in the gorge. Shugaron proceeded to blow Takkong to pieces with a heat ray. Grandos panicked and fired missiles from the Orbitar, destroying the elevated railway of the bullet train. Before the train could fall through through, Prisman flew under and turned into Red Mode, using his strength to hold up the train while it crossed. He then changed back to his default form. He flew onto the Orbitar and transformed his Prism Bracelet into a chain which he dangled down. Shugaron climbed up the chain onto the ship. Suddenly, Astromons tied his whip around Shugaron's leg and pulled himself up too. Prisman found the Orbitar's entrance and forced it open. He met with Grandos and Spygar who quickly attacked him. Meanwhile, Shugaron and Astromons climbed to the top of the ship for a face-off. Astromons whipped Shugaron, who grabbed onto his whip and threw him over. Astromons blew his yellow gas again, causing a weakened Shugaron to topple over. Astromons attempted to trample on him, but Shugaron fired a Worn Ray. The kaiju spontaneously combusted. At the same time, in the ship, Khan had prepared the data of Gomora and proceeded to print him. Shugaron entered the ship presently. Gomora relentlessly beat on Prisman and his friend. Grandos and his subordinate joined in the fight. However, Prisman and Shugaron held their own. After a while, Grandos realised that they had reached the Sendai Nuclear Plant. He and his gang gleefully prepared missiles and laser cannons while Gomora took care of the heroes. Just before the weapons could be put to use, the Orbitar was shaken violently. The attacker was none other than a giant-sized Zaurus. Grandos commanded Gomora to grow giant and combat Zaurus. The giants clashed in front of the power plant. Prisman and Shugaron fought Grandos and Spygar while evading Khan's ceiling cannons. Prisman managed to retract the missiles and laser cannons after figuring out the controls. Seeing that Gomora was making easy work of Zaurus, Prisman and Shugaron leapt out of the Orbitar, but not before damaging the controls. They grew giant to assist Zaurus. Gomora managed to resist Shugaron's heat ray and Prisman's Prism Shot. Gomora's sheer strength and ferocity brought all three of his opponents to a disadvantage. He beat them down until Prisman's colour timer blinked. He then threw Zaurus and Shugaron into buildings. However, the heroes used their teamwork against this kaiju. Attacking Gomora from different directions, they made the beast lose concentration. The Orbitar fired upon them, but Prisman created a Prismatic Barrier that blocked it. The ship fired again, this time everyone ducked and Gomora got blasted instead. Prisman used a Prism Slash to cut off one of Gomora's horns. A combination of the Prismatic Beam and Shugaron's Worn Ray finally destroyed the beast. Zaurus went after the Orbitar, delivering kicks and chops to the craft. With the control panel sparking and failure to launch attacks, Grandos and gang retreated out of the Earth's atmosphere. However, they were not leaving for good. Prisman then thought of an idea to bring everyone back to Itomori. Shugaron and Zaurus shrunk and rode on the giant-sized Prisman as he flew back home. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes